


A Good Time

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Frat boy!victor, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Teen Castiel, Top Victor, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Victor up to his room was far more interesting than watching his brother hanging out with his friends at the frat party Castiel really had no business being at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

Castiel could see Michael on the other side of the room laughing and surrounded by friends. When his brother didn’t look over he turned back to the guy, Victor, who was standing next to him offering a wicked smile that promised a good time. “Sure.”

It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had sex and it was far better than watching Michael hanging out with his friends at a frat party Castiel had no business being at to begin with.

Victor led him through the throng of bodies, up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room. It was a big, spacious room with a large bed dominating part of it. “If I had known Michael had such a pretty little brother I would have insisted he invited you up to visit sooner.”

Strong hands stripped him, touched him and ran over his naked skin. He shivered at the intent look on Victor’s face even as his cock hardened and lust flared up inside him.

“I want to see you riding me. Show me how much you want my huge dick in your slutty hole.” Victor’s hands gripped his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks as he was hauled forward. “They’re going to be able to hear you over the music I’m going to fuck you so good.”

Victor’s clothes joined his on the floor in a pile before Castiel was left standing near a chair as Victor walked towards his bed. When he came back he held a bottle, “Where—?”

“On the chair first then I’ll fuck you over the bed.”

He followed Victor towards the chair, almost fell when he was tugged down into Victor’s lap and his legs spread out on either side. Castiel could feel Victor’s cock against him and when he looked down his mouth went dry.

It was _huge_.

Victor’s huge cock was hard and made Castiel’s own look small in comparison. His fingers twitched where they rested against Victor’s arms; his tan skin stood out against the rich dark brown of Victor’s.

A snick sound signaled Victor opening the lube and it was only seconds before Victor reached around to rub against his tight hole. “Fuck.” He jerked at the cold feeling but Victor’s other hand held him and the finger continued to rub against him before barely pushing inside.

“Relax.” Victor breathed, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Castiel blinked in surprise as the finger inside him stilled, “Yeah. Yes. Yes I want this.” Because he did very much. He wanted to be fucked with that huge cock until he couldn’t sit down without feeling it.

The finger inside him worked further in and the hesitance in Victor’s touch before disappeared. He squirmed and shivered, moaning when Victor brushed against his prostate or teased him, as finger by finger Victor stretched his hole out.

“Victor. Fuck oh fuck.” Castiel shoved back into the fingers twisted inside his ass and tried to grind down on them.

The action earned him a laugh and the hand on his hip squeezed, “Greedy little slut.” There was pleasure and amusement in the tone, “You’re sure hungry for this, aren’t you?” Castiel only nodded his head and whined when the fingers disappeared but Victor wasn’t done.

Instead he shifted Castiel back some, slicked his cock up and guided Castiel up so the tip of his large cock was pressed against Castiel’s slick hole.

Inch by inch Castiel sunk down into the burn of having his ass spread wide open on Victor’s large cock. It hurt in a way he couldn’t voice as his erection flagged but it didn’t stop him from working himself down. The thick length pushed inside him until his ass rested on Victor’s lap and Victor’s cock was buried balls deep inside him.

It ached in all the best ways.

“Show me how much you wanted this.” Victor’s hands rested on his hips and the lust in Victor’s eyes was unmistakeable. “Fuck yourself on my dick. Come on, slut, work for it.”

Castiel rolled his hips, still adjusting to the cock buried inside him, before slowly he started to ride Victor. The angle and the thickness of Victor had it rubbing against him just right sending sparks of pleasure burning through him.

Slowly his cock hardened once more and his movements became more sure, steadier and faster. A hand smacked down against his right ass cheek causing him to clench up and a gasp to escaped him. “Faster. Fuck yourself on my dick faster. Move it, slut.”

Castiel picked up his pace, bouncing on Victor’s cock and releasing moans of Victor’s name each time he managed to hit his own prostate just right when he adjusted his movements. Another smack landed on his ass causing him to tighten up again and Victor cursed lowly as he rolled his hips up to meet Castiel’s downward thrusts of his hips.

Victor continued to smack his ass, urging him faster and moaning his pleasure when Castiel’s ass clenched down on him at the sudden flare of warmth and pain. “That’s it. Fuck. You’re so good at this. You’re a little cockslut. I can tell.”

He wanted to touch his own cock but Victor batted his hands away and only encouraged him to move quicker and rougher until fingers dug into his hips, grinding him down and Victor snarled something as he came.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Victor’s eyes were closed and his mouth fell open as he panted through his orgasm. Castiel rolled his hips and tried to move, to stimulate his prostate, but Victor kept him in place. “Fuck. You have an amazing ass. It’s so tight,” fingers moved from his hips to squeeze his ass and spread his cheeks, “And plump. You have an ass made to fuck.”

Castiel could only squirm and whine, denied release and right there on the edge as Victor slowly came back to himself. He almost sobbed out in relief when a hand curled around his aching cock and slowly jerked him off until his toes were curling, his mouth dropped open and a flush painted his cheeks as he came with a broken off wail.

“Just wait till I have you bent over my bed.” Victor grinned at him but Castiel could only slump against him, panting and shuddering through the aftermath of a mind-blowing orgasm. He didn’t even protest when Victor guided him up and off his softened cock or as Victor’s come steadily leaked out of his gaping hole, trailing down his thighs, as an empty feeling overtook him.

They stumbled over to the bed, Victor still touching him and sucking a mark onto his neck.

“I’m going to ruin you.” He promised as Castiel found himself bent over the edge of the bed with fingers playing with his hole, pressing in and rubbing against his prostate until he was sobbing at the overstimulation. “Does that feel good? Do you like having your slutty hole played with? Love having it split open on my fingers? You should see how you’re gaping.”

Castiel knew he was babbling  _yes yes please Victor please please please_  even if he didn’t know what he was begging for. He was a mess of overstimulation and too much everything to wrap his mind around much of anything. The only thing he could do was tremble and gasp and whine lowly as his soft cock twitched, tried to harden again and slowly started to after awhile.

“You’re very sensitive.” Victor breathed as his fingers pumped in and out, hooking on Castiel’s rim and teasing him. “I’m almost ready again.”

Castiel gripped the sheets and practically sobbed as a second orgasm was pulled from him causing his body to go limp, shaking and shuddering, as pleasure raced through him. Victor’s fingers continued fucking him for several more minutes.

He enjoyed a few moments of empty as his body recovered from Victor’s touch. He listened to Victor opening the lube bottle again, the wet slide of Victor’s hand over his cock as he jerked himself to full hardness and the low groan that followed.

“You could make quite a bit of money if you wanted.” Victor finally spoke again, “Sensitive to the smallest touch with a plump ass and those cocksucking lips it wouldn’t be hard to find someone who would pay for a chance at your ass. I bet I could help you find a corner to work.”

The blunt head of Victor’s cock pushed against his puffy rim and popped inside past his tight muscles when Victor pressed forward. Castiel’s body seemed to open up for Victor as Victor snapped his hips forward to bury himself balls deep in one, long stroke.

“I knew your ass would look great split open on my dick.” Again Castiel felt his cheeks being parted as Victor rolled his hips back and fucked forward repeatedly, “Fuck.”

The fingers spreading him open disappeared and strong hands gripped him as Victor started to fuck into him. It was hard and fast causing the slap of skin against skin to ring out into the room. Castiel could almost hear it over the loud music from the party going on.

He could feel the way Victor’s balls slapped against his aching ass and the way that thick cock pumped in and out of him rapidly. The angle Victor was fucking him at had it hitting his prostate often and Castiel cried out each time his sensitive body was stimulated.

“Take it. Take my dick in that greedy hole. Little slut.” Victor’s voice was rough as he kept fucking forward. Underneath him the mattress groaned and Castiel shoved his face against the sheets as he moaned loudly. “Fuck. Fuck. You feel perfect around me.”

Fingers reached under to play with his spent cock and it was all Castiel could do not to whimper brokenly into the sheets as Victor played his body expertly. He could only lay there taking it as Victor pounded into him from behind, calling him a pretty whore and a greedy slut, as he rubbed against the head of Castiel’s cock.

It was the loud, rough curse and the way Victor’s thrusts became wild and uncoordinated that let Castiel know Victor was close. He tried shoving back but his body wasn’t cooperating, muscles lax and body pliant, as Victor fucked himself into Castiel’s body and pumped his release into his ass.

“Give me a few hours,” Victor breathed out, “If your brother isn’t looking for you I have a few things I’d love to try out on you.”

Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered around Victor’s cock as it eased out of him, come leaking back out, as he lay there limply over the edge of the bed trying to catch his breath. “I don’t think I can move.” His voice sounded wrecked and earned a laugh.

“Told you I was going to ruin you.” Victor sounded pleased as he moved about the room and Castiel could only close his eyes, cheek pressed to the mattress and fingers loosely clutching at the sheets. “Don’t worry though…I’m nowhere near done. It isn’t often I get such a pretty little thing to play with all night. Especially one so sensitive and vocal. I like to ride my toys hard and rough until they’re all pretty and broken.”


End file.
